The Lost Skate Spot/Transcript
Goggles picks up his video camera to star recording the Grinders. Lil Rob: All right, Wild Grinders! Let's get this video crackin'! The Grinders start skating. First, Jay Jay heads towards a crate, but ends up tripping towards it. Emo Crys accidentally drops his board, while skating towards the rail, letting his crotch thud in. Jack Knife flips his body off his board to let it flip on its own on the ramp. Meaty and Spitball look at each other in dismay. Lil Rob: Man, we can't keep filming the same, uninspired tricks in the same old spot. We need a new spot that no one has ever seen. Emo Crys: There is no such thing as a spot that no one has ever seen. Do you know how many skaters there are in this town? You can throw a rock at every time. (a rock hits Emo Crys) Ow. Jack Knife: Nah-hah, man, that's incredible! Lil Rob: (To Larry) Larry, you're an old school skater. Do you know of any great spots? Larry: Yes. I know such a spot. Lil Rob: You do? Larry: Uh, no. I'm sorry. I really don't. I just love it when people lined up with excitement. Lil Rob: (eerily shaky) Woooooah...Is that...? Shiny...shiny! (normal voice) Aw man, what is that around your neck? Larry: That? Oh, that's just a stone carving of the Lost Skate Spot. Heh heh. The greatest skate spot ever known to man. (Flames transition) Lil Rob: (excitingly) WHAAAAAT?! Larry: Sorry, bro. I took a sacred vow and never reveal where it is. Lil Rob: Larry, I can't believe you would hold out on us or something like that. Jack Knife: Yeah, man. Come on. Like, we let you live in our dumpster, we write on fire sometimes... Larry performs a trick on a dumpster. Larry: Sorry, guys. Jay Jay and Lil Rob give out pleading smiles. Larry: I will never expose the location. They both frown, and revert back smiling. Larry: But, whenever you do, do not look at the map I left behind that shows exactly where the spot is. All right, later. Larry throws the carved pendant to Lil Rob. Rob then grabs the map on the dumpster. Lil Rob: Goggles, fire up your camera, 'cause we're findin' this spot. The map transitions to a place that seems to be a jungle. There are sounds of a feline roaring, a monkey screeching, and an elephant trumpeting. Emo Crys: Yes. Can somebody please tell why we're wearing khakis? Lil Rob: Khakis?! (grabs Emo Crys' shirt) It's adventure wear, man! I don't think you understand the journey we are about to embark on, Emo Crys. A horde of leaves covers up the scene, before Lil Rob slices them with a machete. Lil Rob: Ha! A gardener grabs the machete from Lil Rob Gardener: Hey. Do you mind, buddy? Lil Rob: Oh. My bad, man who loves flowers, my bad. The Grinders arrive at the Sprawl City dump. To the side of Lil Rob, Meaty, Spitball, and Jack Knife look up at awe. Lil Rob: And here we are. Jay Jay: Wa-wa-wa-wait. This is where the Lost Skate Spot is? No, no, and no! There is no possible way I'm walking to the city dump. Lil Rob: Jay Jay, please pull the red tab on Pocket 4. Jay Jay pulls the red tab on his vest. It reveals a transparent, inflatable ball. Jay Jay: Ah! Uff! Uh, what's this? Lil Rob: It is an adventure safe germ bubble made just for you. Jay Jay: Adventure safe germ bubble? And I feel like a hamster on one of those balls! Lil Rob: Okay, so Spitball can you-- Spitball kicks the brick wall with exploding force. Spitball: YAA!! Hoooo! Lil Rob: --quietly find a way in? The Grinders are located inside the city dump, walking. Goggles: Uhh, do you guys feel like you're sliding? Jack Knife: Usually, but my mom says it's because I was dropped as a baby. Goggles: No, I mean right now! The trash pit begins to suck the trash out. Lil Rob frantically noticed and run, along with the other members of the Grinders. A cow gets sucked up, but his lower half is stuck. Lil Rob: Wild Grinders, SKATE FOR YOUR LIVES!! The Grinders skate down to the trash pit. All: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! The Grinders continue skating, with shots of each Grinder: Rob using gestures with both hands, Emo Crys with his arms opened, Jack Knife creating a goofy expression, spitball stretching his mouth, Meaty in normal state, and Goggles becoming nauseous. They finally landed on an abandoned area. Lil Rob: That was INCREDIBLE!! Jack Knife: Woah! Am I still alive? Spitball: ¿Lostos los muertos? (Are there any dead people?) Goggles: Uh, well, it's look like we're in a cave or something. Jack Knife: Where cars park? Lil Rob: Wow, man. This isn't a ruin. This is the old Sprawl City shopping mall. (Meaty barks) Lil Rob: Wait. Are we all here? Emo Crys: Hey, where's Jay Jay? (rumbles) (Jay Jay grunting) All: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! The Grinders run away from Jay Jay, who is stuck by a rolling "Germ Bubble". Lil Rob heads to the exit, but the gate is closed, which leads the Grinders to hit one of another. The Germ Bubble busted through the gate, before it popped, as Jay Jay landed on his face. Jay Jay: UUEEW!! Uh-huh-ew! Ew! OHH!! Jay Jay falls flat, unconsciously shocked. Lil Rob: Alright, guys. You know the drill. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Emo Crys, pick up Jay Jay, and Jack Knife lends his board to an unconscious Jay Jay. At the mountains of garbage, the Grinders continue walking, until they spotted someone. Jack Knife: Hey, look! They see their elderly versions of themselves. Old Lil Rob: Turn back. Old Jack Knife: You'll never find it. Emo Crys: (pushes Lil Rob and Jack Knife) We're never gonna make it out of here! We're doomed! (dolphin chirping) Emo Crys' visual gag of tears reveals a gold fish. Jay Jay: That's gonna be us! You heard him! They've been lost for 75 years! Lil Rob: Chill out, Grinders. (pulls out a pink cube) All we need to do is to assess this situation. Lil rob throws a pink cube to reveal a tent. Lil Rob: Pocket Number 99, a situation room. Jack Knife: Mheh-heh, those pockets are cool, man! (accidentally pulls out a flare gun) Hey, what's this? Emo Crys: Oh that's a flare gun. (panicky) A flare gun! OH HO HO HO!! Jack Knife accidentally shoots a cliff, as parts of them fell. Jack Knife: Ah, it feels like it isn't working. (shoots) Jack Knife correctly shoots it up in the sky to create a firework. Jack Knife: Oh, there. T-That's how it works, right man? The scene crossfades to the night sky and pans downwards to the Grinders camping with the fire currently crackling. Lil Rob:...and that's why adventure wear Pocket Number 60 comes pre-stock with matches in kindling. All of the Grinders, but Lil Rob, sit still, somber. Goggles: (sadly) We're never getting out of here, are we? Jack Knife: That's it, it's game over, man. Game over. Lil Rob: You know what you all need right now. Emo Crys: Please don't. Lil Rob (sings Never Give Up, as the Grinders join along. After the song ends, a wolf howls off-screen. A rooster crows as morning rises. Hearing Meaty's bark, Lil Rob notices an absurdly long ramp built. Jay Jay and Emo Crys walks towards him. Lil Rob: Alright, here's the plan. We got to skate this thing like a ramp. (turns to other Grinders, adventurous music plays) Wild Grinders, I recommend you to live up to your name and get on your skateboards, we're taking this ramp. The Grinders get close to the starting edge of the path that is so called a "ramp", staring, as this adventurous music about to be interrupted by a generic rock music. Lil Rob switches his cap backwards, and the Grinders begin skating down the "ramp". The skateboards slow down; the scenes cuts to a shocked Lil Rob, before grabbing onto a large stem. The other grab each other. Emo Crys: Um, (looks up to Lil Rob) everything's good up there, Rob? The cliff begins to isolate itself with crumbles falling apart. Lil Rob: I would necessarily say "It's good"? The Grinders fall, and unknowingly landed on an escalator. A calm, lounge music plays. Jack Knife: Woah, man! Check it out! The stairway to heaven is an escalator! Meaty barks, and the Grinders see a totem. Spitball: DAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! El Diabio!! (It's the devil!!) Jack Knife: Oh!! We're in the other place! Lil Rob: Hold up! We're not dead! Look at this, we've found the Lost Skate Spot! The full view of the Lost Skate Spot was present. A gong chimes. Lil Rob: WHAAAAAAAAT?! Jay Jay: Let's skate! The Grinders skate. Jack Knife curiously sees a lever with a sign that prints "DO NOT PULL". Jack Knife: Man, don't tell me what to do, man! He pulls the lever, setting out an alarm. A small ramp that Spitball was holding with one hand, crumbles, resulting in his fall. Jay Jay stops to Lil Rob, showing him the destruction of the Lost Skate Spot. They look at each other, before bracing themselves to dodge the debris. Jack Knife: I wonder why that happened. I don't know 'bout pulling any levers, because I didn't, man. I didn't see any levers. Emo Crys, with a shocked face, begins to cry. Emo Crys: HE DONE IT!! HE'VE DESTORYED THE WORLD!!! Lil Rob: Come on, man. Look at it this way. We're the last skaters to ever skated the Lost Spot. Now, we have the video for it to prove it. (Tosses Jack Knife and Emo Crys' skateboards to the owners) Now let's go home and edit this. The Grinders escape from the crumbling area. They noticed a dropped debris and jumped away from it, except for Spitball, who have demolished it with his leg. He then stares at the almost exterminated area. Lil Rob: Pocket Number 175: the Rescue Chopper. He pulls out a small helicopter that transforms into a large version of it. Lil Rob: I mean they would really think everything needs adventure suits. They really do. (beeping) The temple explodes. The Grinders made the escape on time. Category:Transcripts